


A Stuttering Mess

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom!Spock, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, bones likes watching him squirm, butt plug, spocks alien dick, well public foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Leonard rubs ankles and sends a wordless question to Spock in the form of the knowledge that Leonard has Spock's butt plug in his pocket. The concept of this alone makes Spock a stuttering mess (for a Vulcan).</p>
<p>Spock wears his butt plug for the last hour of a shift, and Leonard struggles to play it cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stuttering Mess

Leonard likes to takes slight advantage of the touch telepathy he has with Spock. Brushing his hand against Spock's when passing in the corridors, thinking about what they did last night as he does so. Pressing his ankle against Spock's leg under the table during official meetings, just to test how long his Vulcan control can last before Spock starts a sentence wrong or starts flat out glaring while trying to not shift in his seat or blush.

One day Leonard rubs ankles and sends a wordless question to Spock in the form of the knowledge that Leonard has Spock's butt plug in his pocket. The concept of this alone makes Spock a stuttering mess (for a Vulcan) a few times before they can progress to Leonard finding a way to pass him the butt plug as they leave the meeting. It takes a few more tries again before Spock actually puts it in himself, the weight in his pocket enough to keep him on edge for hours. Until one day Spock passes Leonard in the corridor and pauses to ask him a question. They brush hands and Leonard is suddenly aware of the plug in Spock's ass, he can feel it himself for a moment.

Leonard was sitting on the couch, waiting impatiently for Spock to arrive. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Spock had worn a plug for at least half an hour. Teasing bastard had let him know thirty minutes before the end of shift, and Leonard hadn’t been able to focus on anything since. 

After a few minutes Spock arrived, walking through the door with more sway in his hips than usual. He looked around and spotted Leonard on the couch. Spock opened his mouth to speak, but Leonard spoke first.

“Strip,” Leonard said. Spock looked at him in surprise for a moment. “Now, Spock. Strip,” he repeated.

Silently, Spock began removing his clothes. He did so as if the situation were no different to any other, slinking his shirt off swiftly, even folding it before placing it on the table. He knelt down to remove his shoes, the movement reminding him how of the plug sat in him. He looked up at Leonard, who was watching him closely, hunger and lust in his eyes. Spock stood up, twitching as the plug moved with him, he unzipped his pants quickly, pushed them down and stepped out from the bunched fabric, bringing him slightly closer to the couch. Leonard leant forward, his eyes darkening after he glanced at at Spock’s damp crotch. “All of it, Spock,” he said, gravelly.

Spock lowered his hands, tucking his thumbs into his waistband. Slowly, shivering slightly, he lowered his underpants and let them drop to his ankles. Leonard’s eyes remained glued to him as he stepped forward to stand directly in front of the seated man.

Leonard grabbed his hips and spun him around, a hand going to one of his cheeks to lift it out of the way to clear the view to the green jeweled butt plug resting inside him. The two of them were still for a moment as Leonard drank in the sight. He leant in slowly to tenderly kiss the plug, pushing it slightly further in with his lips, causing Spock to let out a tight breath. Leonard fell back and hummed in satisfaction. He lightly thumbed at the plug, pushing and tweaking its position, making Spock shiver lightly where he stood.

“I - How long?” Leonard asked.

“Just over an hour,” Spock replied.

Leonard groaned and leant in, kissing him deeply just above the plug. He pecked lightly on the plug, causing Spock to jerk away momentarily. Leonard tugged him back to position smartly, leant back and sighed. “So you we -”he pushed his hair out of his view, trailing his eyes over Spock's body. “Jesus, you were on the Bridge when you..?” he trailed off weakly, the thought too much for him.

Spock turned around to face him. “I excused myself to the bathroom for a moment,” he said, mildly amused that Leonard thought him likely to risk more. Leonard snaked a hand between Spock’s legs, trailing lightly up his thigh to rest just shy of the plug, feeling the heat coursing through Spock, and his quickened heart rate.

“Right, ‘course, I mean, you had it in on the Bridge?” Leonard asked, finding it of extreme personal importance that he get this confirmed. He licked his lips, leaning forward to lightly kiss and lick Spock’s slightly exposed penis.

Spock nodded; looking down at Leonard as he nuzzled his crotch, hot breath on his slit. “Of course,” he said calmly, his voice betraying none of the difficulties he was having maintaining his composure.

Leonard groaned thickly, kneading Spock’s ass, “Holy fuck, Spock,” he moaned, tugging Spock towards him. Spock gracefully placed a knee either on either side of Leonard’s spread legs, hovering kneeled above him. “I can just imagine you sitting there, wriggling in your seat,” Leonard muttered into Spock’s chest, his lips going to Spock’s right nipple as he smacked Spock’s ass sharply between massages.

Spock gasped and bucked into him, causing the two to fall further back, Leonard’ vice-like grip on Spock’s ass the only thing keeping them stable. “I did not spend a lot of time sitting,” Spock muttered into Leonard’s ear, his hands threading through the Doctor’s hair.

Leonard bit Spock’s left nipple sharply and dropped one of his hands to push the plug in harshly. “You weren’t..?”

Spock bucked harder, his knees slipping to the side causing him to fall lower towards Leonard. “I was working, therefore I was, ah, bending over my-”

Leonard interrupted him, “Oh God, I bet you were,” he growled, moving a hand to Spock's hair and tugging Spock towards him roughly. “Bending over like a common whore, giving the whole fucking Bridge a sweet view of your tight ass,” he growled, teeth scraping along Spock’s ear as he roughly tugged the plug back and forth, still in Spock’s ass, fucking him with it. 

Spock stuttered his hips back and forth, trying to elicit as much movement from the plug as he could. He sighed into Leonard’s hair, his hands falling to Leonard’s pants and clutching them tightly. Spock’s head tipped forward as Leonard ground his hips upwards, pushing the plug around. Leonard’s hard dick trail across the inside of his thigh, dragging the fabric of his pants along Spock’s skin making him lose his breath entirely. He sighed, “Leona-“

Leonard interrupted again, “D’you reckon they could see it?” he hissed between his teeth. The hand buried in Spock’s hair slipped around and tugged his ear, pulling his head to the side. “Spot the bulge in your pants?” he muttered, one hand on the small of Spock's back, pushing him down to sit fully in his lap, legs spread to the side. Spock moaned quietly, swallowing the noise. Leonard slipped his hand around to grab the front of Spock’s neck and pushed him back to shock him into alertness. “See the fabric move every time you tightened that slutty little hole around it?” he said viciously, tightening his hand briefly, shaking him and watching Spock’s eyes widen for a moment as his breath was restricted before letting go.

Spock’s chest heaved even though he had lost no oxygen as he sagged back into Leonard’ body. His heartbeat course loudly in his ears, making it difficult for him to remain aloof. He found his hips swaying, lightly grinding into Leonard’s pants, the feeling of Leonard’s hard dick on his thigh driving him mad. “I highly doubt-” he attempted.

“Oh but even if they couldn’t, you knew,” Leonard said, cutting him short again. “Could you feel it every moment?” he asked, his nails scratching Spock’s neck, trailing light red lines down his chest. “Making you blush that gorgeous, alien green and wince as you walk,” he said, rolling his hips into Spock, making them both gasp, Leonard’s merging into a moan that went straight to Spock’s dick. “Reminding you that you’ve filled your ass with a fucking butt plug, Spock, on shift,” Leonard started thrusting up, his hand slipping from Spock’s lower back to push his plug in again, in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, how did it feel?” Leonard growled, one hand playing with the plug, the other slipping down his front to lightly finger his slit and stroke his dick. Spock’s spine curled up as he groaned deep in his throat and writhed around from Leonard’s ministrations. Leonard looked at him, astounded by the beauty of a desperately horny Vulcan on his lap. “Damn, baby, you are something else,” Leonard groaned, tugging the plug a few more times. He leant in and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Spock kissed him back, pouring his pent up sexual frustration, shame, and desperation from the afternoon of walking around in public with a butt plug in. Leonard suddenly pulled the plug out, biting down on Spock’s lip at the same moment. Spock’s gasp turned quickly into a desperate moan as Leonard shoved two of his finger straight into Spock’s ass, scissoring his ass.

“El’ru - Le-Leonard, your…” Spock muttered, swaying forward as he ground his ass back down onto Leonard’s fingers. Leonard leant in, biting on Spock’s ear as he unbuckled his pants. As soon as his dick was out, Spock’s hands dove for it, stroking him unevenly as he moaned and bucked around on top of him. The two scrambled to line themselves up, suddenly not wanting to delay any longer. Leonard quickly slipped a third finger in with no resistance, that butt plug really did its job. After a moment of fingering, egged on by Spock’s constant crooning and stuttered begging, he pulled his fingers out, positioned Spock on top of his cock, and spent a moment teasing his entrance while holding him up by the hips, fingers gripping tight enough to leave a bruise.

Leonard thrust shallow up into Spock, only so far as the head of his dick, and fucked him shallowly for a moment, pulling entirely out with each thrust. Spock went silent, shaking with the effort to not force himself down onto Leonard’s cock and enjoy the feeling of helplessness, let him control the pace. Leonard looked up at Spock’s face and smirked. The Vulcan was bright green and gasping every time Leonard pushed a single inch into him.

Leonard grinned up at him, still moving him slowly up and down. Spock looked down in confusion. Leonard’s grin widened and he said, “So you still like my cock, then?”

Spock looked down at him seriously for a moment. Then, spotting the twinkle in Leonard’s eyes, he ground his hips down, sliding Leonard’ length fully into him. Leonard let out a deep, guttural moan as Spock lowered, warm and tight, onto him. His head tipped back as he breathlessly grunted in time with Spock rocking back and forth. Spock leaned forward, pausing in his movements for a moment and whispered, “Your cock is sufficient, Leonard.”

Leonard laughed, grabbing Spock’s hips and fucking him back in earnest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with TransTrekkie, who wrote the opening paragraph which got me going.  
> I've not posted smut before, so I'll take advice happily!


End file.
